


Everybody Wants To...

by isthatalittlebowtie (froggydarren)



Category: Glee
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Dog/Human Hybrids, Kitty Kurt, M/M, Puppy Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/isthatalittlebowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Blaine has been living on the streets for a while now. As a dog hybrid, it’s not that unusual because society isn’t putting them on equal level with humans. And he’s fine, he really is, until it’s not only himself that he has to worry about. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Wants To...

**Author's Note:**

> I was a kitten blog in the name of April Fool’s Day and it involved a bunch of kitty!Kurt art. Thus, a story idea came to my mind.

Blaine almost misses it as he rummages through the corners of the alley, his nose scrunching at the smells. His sensitive nose is good for sniffing out edible things when he’s run out of houses to visit where he knows they always have a few leftovers for him. But it’s not so good when he needs to search through trash and all the stink that comes from it. It’s been quite some time since he had to do that, most people in the small town always willing to help out a hybrid in need, but he’s also a little proud and doesn’t like to rely on others so much.

His ears are flat against his head as he sniffs behind the restaurant, hoping to find something to ward off the worst of the hunger pangs. There are days when he’s allowed to help out, do little things for humans that get him rewards in the form of either some scraps off their tables, or if he’s extremely lucky, some clothes that are not completely worn out. He has ventured out of his comfort zone of Westerville, though, because of some assholes who made it clear what they thought of hybrids. He’s lucky that he only got away with a tear on his ear, and he really isn’t missing the jacket that got ripped to shreds. Blaine knows he will, eventually, mourn its loss, but being alive and in one piece won this time.

He’s about to give up on the bins in the dark corner when a weak and quiet meow gets his attention. Blaine has heard a sound like that before; hanging out with alley cats and dogs has trained him pretty well. It catches him off guard that he didn’t smell the feline that he can hear more clearly when he sneaks further into the alley.

“Hello?” Blaine says quietly and with hesitation.

The last thing he wants to do is to spook whoever is hiding in the corner. By the weakness of the meows, it’s someone who is already scared, and he wants to reassure, not terrify the… _cat? hybrid?_ Blaine wonders which one it is, though it makes no difference to his worrying. Whether it’s one or the other, his instinct to help has already kicked in.

“H-hello,” comes a whisper from behind a cardboard box, the voice high and shaky.

 _Hybrid, then_ , Blaine thinks and approaches carefully.

“Please don’t hurt me,” the hybrid whispers when Blaine peeks around the box.

And _oh_ , Blaine assumed from the voice that he’d find a female. But despite the darkness, the smudges of dirt, and the ragged clothes, the hybrid he sees is most definitely a boy. A beautiful, pale, blue eyed tomcat with chestnut brown fur. He can’t be much older or younger than Blaine, though he looks taller, even curled up on himself the way he is, his long tail wrapped around his knees.

“I won’t hurt you,” Blaine shakes his head, his ears flopping around at the motion.

Without having any control over it, Blaine can feel his tail wagging already. He tries to stop it; it would do no good pouncing at the boy with his usual enthusiasm and acting like a… well, like an over-excited puppy.

“I’m Blaine,” he says then, a little less cautiously than before, extending a hand to the hybrid.

“Kurt,” the boy replies and only hesitates for a moment before he reaches out to shake Blaine’s hand.

“Are you hungry?”

It’s the only question that comes to Blaine’s mind, maybe because his own stomach is rumbling again. His ears seem to have gotten back to normal, because when his own stomach quiets down, he can hear Kurt’s echoing the same sound. Kurt nods, his ears still flat against his head, but Blaine can see the tail relaxing a little already.

“Okay, come on, I know a place where we can get something.” He gets up and offers his hand for Kurt to take. “They might even have a change of clothes.”

“I… are you sure?” Kurt asks, but he gets off the ground and hesitantly takes the hand Blaine’s offering.

“I am,” Blaine nods, and this time he can’t stop the very obvious wag of his tail.

He just hopes Kurt doesn’t notice, or that he at least doesn’t think it’s too much. Blaine has enough experience with people not reacting well to the way he’s easily excited.

“You can tell me on the way how you got here?” Blaine asks, trying to keep his enthusiasm down.

It’s not easy, his mind is already filled with “ _Kurt, pretty, new friend, yay_ ” thoughts, but he sees that Kurt is still spooked.

\---

“So, how did you end up in that alley?” Blaine asks when they’re a block away from it, in a brightly lit street.

“Oh, I…” Kurt hesitates, and Blaine immediately turns around, his own eyes wide.

“I’m sorry, was that too nosy?I mean, you don’t have to tell me, I just, if you’re just lost and I can help you get back, I wanted to know so we can find out,” Blaine rambles.

He’s still walking until Kurt stops and tugs on Blaine’s hand, eyes focused on something right behind Blaine’s back. And _oh_ , Blaine realizes that he nearly ran into a streetlamp, his mind and eyes focused on his new acquaintance.

“I got lost,” Kurt whispers before Blaine can apologize again for his question.

Blaine notices, now that they’re directly under the light, how Kurt’s cheeks flush dark, the blush obvious on his pale skin.

Kurt continues before Blaine can say anything: “I was… we were shopping, and my friends went into a shop to buy … girl things,” Kurt’s cheeks darken even more and his eyes are firmly focused on the ground. “There were these guys from school who… they don’t like me,” Kurt says, his voice barely a whisper, and glances to Blaine for a second.

“Because you’re a hybrid?” Blaine asks, knowing how that feels all too well.

It’s not as common, still, to be a hybrid living openly in the human society. There are still _retreats_ , as the public calls them, where hybrids get sent off to, mostly by their own parents. Of course, there’s nothing anyone can do about them being different, there’s no “cure”, but some people keep trying to push laws that would isolate all hybrids in the retreats.

“Yes and…” Kurt tugs like he wants to pull his hand out of Blaine’s, but Blaine holds firm.

There’s very little he, with the experiences he has behind him, would judge anyone for. The fact that Kurt had no problem holding Blaine’s hand has already given Blaine an idea about the other reason for the bullies’ dislike.

“...I’m gay,” Kurt breathes out and tries to tug his hand away again.

Blaine can’t stop the growl that rises from the back of his throat. He knows that being a hybrid and being gay is a really bad combination, especially in certain areas. When he notices the expression on Kurt’s face and the insistent tugging on his hand, he realizes that Kurt’s still trying to free his hand.

“You’re not… I don’t…” Blaine tries to say that he doesn’t mind, that it would be hypocritical of him to judge, but his mind is racing with thoughts about wanting to bite the ones who scared Kurt.

He gives up on attempting to be coherent, pulls Kurt closer, and simply whispers “me too”. Blaine does let go of Kurt’s hand then, but only to wrap his arms around the shivering boy. Once he feels Kurt relax a little into the hug, Blaine can’t stop himself from burying his nose into Kurt’s neck and sniffing on instinct.

“Did you just sniff me?” Kurt asks, and his voice sounds like he’s close to crying.

“‘s a dog thing,” Blaine mumbles and feels the heat rise in his cheeks. “I’m sorry,” he adds quietly.

Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine and whispers with a slightly less shaky voice: “No, no, it’s okay. I just wanted to know if I was imagining things. Can’t smell too good right now though.”

“You smell lovely,” Blaine mumbles.

The moment the words are out of his mouth, he regrets blurting them out. It’s true, Kurt _does_ smell good. _For a cat_ , Blaine’s mind supplies, but he pushes the thought away. When Blaine manages to pull himself away from the hug, the first thing he spots are Kurt’s ears -- no longer flattened to his hair -- and he smiles a little when they twitch.

Blaine hasn’t spent too much time around cat hybrids. The ones that usually take him in -- the ones who last longer on the streets -- are the dog hybrids. They crave a steady home more than the cats but usually find it harder to get one, especially if they’re not house-trained. Blaine is an exception, and he would’ve found a home already, but he never lingers in one place too long. He knows that his parents won’t be looking for him, they were the reason why he was not in Lima anymore, but he has other reasons.

The memories hit him like a freight train, and he realizes it’s because he smelled something on Kurt, something familiar that reminded Blaine of _home_. He’s not sure what it was exactly, and he doesn’t want to ask. Asking would require explaining why he’s curious, which in turn would make him tell the story behind his current homeless status. Blaine doesn’t want to scare Kurt away, so he shakes the thoughts away and offers his hand again.

“So, there’s this shelter a few blocks down,” he says. “I was just there last night, so I’m not sure if they’ll take me, but they normally do have free spots. And they have a phone, if you’d want to call someone so they can come get you.”

Kurt doesn’t start walking at the same time as Blaine, though he does take Blaine’s hand. That results in Blaine being pulled back a little, since he steps forward with enthusiasm stronger than he really feels. He turns back to Kurt, the unspoken question clearly written all over Blaine’s face.

“Yeah, I can call my Dad,” Kurt nods then. “I’ll be off your hands soon,” he adds quietly and steps forward in the direction Blaine was headed a moment earlier.

“Hey, no, that’s not why I said it,” Blaine quickly says, walking along with Kurt, trying to make his voice as soothing as possible. “I just thought you’d rather not spend the night in a shelter, I mean, since you do have a home to go to.”

Kurt stops again, and this time Blaine gets tugged back hard enough that he almost loses his balance.

“Wait, you don’t?” Kurt asks as he pulls Blaine to him, their eyes meeting.

Blaine shakes his head and replies, “No, but it doesn’t…”

“Hey no, don’t say it doesn’t matter,” Kurt interrupts. “Everyone should have a home.”

“It’s not that easy,” Blaine speaks quietly. “I can’t… I don’t stay in the same place too long. I mean, in most shelters, humans come looking for hybrids occasionally, but I… that’s not…”

He can see Kurt shuddering, and Blaine knows that he’s not the only one who heard the frightening -- for them at least -- stories of hybrids being treated as a mixture of pets and slaves. There are worse stories from the past, but in an area like the one they’re in, a lot of people still see hybrids as less than humans.

“Oh,” Kurt drops his gaze down for a moment and scuffs his shoe against the sidewalk.

Then he looks up, an expression in his face that Blaine can’t determine, and says: “Okay, let’s go to the shelter then, I can clean myself for the most part, but I’d rather not do it in public.”

Both of them blush at that, and Blaine leads the way, neither of them speaking until they get to the unassuming iron gate, just one of many in the street. Blaine rings the bell and speaks quickly to the warden who comes to open up, then nudges Kurt towards the entrance.

“No, wait, I can’t go in there by myself!” Kurt says, his voice high as he panics.

“It’s safe, Kurt, I promise,” Blaine nods solemnly towards the building behind the gate.

But Kurt’s ears are already flat against his head again, his tail wrapped around Blaine’s wrist. His eyes are panicky and pleading with Blaine as Kurt mutters a “please stay”.

Blaine looks to the warden, and then his eyes dart to follow Kurt, who ducks behind Blaine’s back. The warden sighs and then smiles when he notices their linked fingers and the way Kurt relaxes against Blaine.

“Come on, boys,” he nods then. “Blainey, get in. We’re quiet tonight, so I can make an exception.”

“Thank you,” Blaine whispers as he slips through the gate and heads towards the shelter.

He can feel Kurt still almost glued to his back, so he leads them through the door quickly. Blaine signs himself in and then asks about a phone for Kurt. They get a phone handed to them and Kurt, luckily, has his home number memorized. It’s too late though, and Blaine figures from the one side of Kurt’s conversation that Kurt is from Lima. The memories that hit Blaine earlier return with force, but he tries to shake them off.

“So, is it okay if I stay here?” Kurt asks Blaine and the shelter director who offered him the phone. “I could try and find another place, but…”

“No, kids, you’re okay,” the director says. “Blainey knows his way around; he’ll show you where everything is.”

With that they’re left alone in the reception room, the director out of the door before either of them can thank him.

“So, they seem to know you here,” Kurt says, and it’s more a statement than a question.

“It was the first place I came to, after… when I had to…” Blaine stumbles over his words again.

He leads them into a small room with a bunk bed and waves towards it. He knows that Kurt isn’t quite satisfied with Blaine’s answer, but it’s all the answer Blaine can think of. There are stories and reasons for why he is and where he is, but Blaine wants to focus on his new friend, get him _home_.

“You’ll tell me, right?” Kurt asks, his eyes … _hopeful_ , Blaine thinks.

 _Like he doesn’t want to leave_ , Blaine’s mind offers, but he pushes the thought away. He can hear a commotion in the hall, so he closes the door and shows Kurt where the small bathroom space is. Then Blaine settles on the bottom bunk and drifts off, his mind swimming in “what if” and “if only” scenarios.

Would he have met Kurt if things didn’t happen the way they did? If they both were human, or even if only Blaine was? If he wasn’t running away, would Blaine’s and Kurt’s paths cross?

He lets his limbs relax, tired from running and bouncing all day. It’s only when a gentle hand runs through the patch of hair just behind Blaine’s ear that he realizes that he fell asleep. He hums under the touch and feels his tail wagging lazily.

“Come on, your turn,” Kurt whispers.

Blaine can smell the difference between lost and dirty Kurt and the Kurt who’s on the bed next to him now. The scent is still cat-like, but also still intoxicating. He pulls himself up and slips past Kurt into the bathroom. There are towels and a shower, so Blaine makes use of it quickly, then pulls on the spare clothes that the shelter provides for visitors. He doesn’t think, from what he noticed about Kurt’s outfit, that his new friend’s clothes are suitable for the shelter laundromat, so Blaine leaves them all there and steps into the room again.

“Hey, no shaking,” Kurt exclaims when Blaine sits down on the bed.

“Seriously? That’s what you think I’d do?” Blaine pouts, but his head twitches with the urge to shake off the offending water droplets.

“Yes,” Kurt looks at him sternly. “Go, shake, you know you want to,” he says after a moment and smirks.

There’s a heavy sigh that escapes Blaine’s lips, and a grumble. Then Blaine stomps to the far corner of the room and shakes his head almost strongly enough to make the droplets fly to Kurt. When he turns back, Kurt has his knees tucked under his chin, his tail is wrapped just under the arms that are curled around his legs and there’s a smile playing on his pink lips.

“Happy now?” Blaine asks, trying to not smile like crazy.

His tail is wagging already, though, because Kurt is adorable the way he’s curled up, and Blaine is glad that -- even if it’s just for a while -- he gets to be around him.

\---

That night, Blaine breathes a little easier on the bottom bed in the room with the bunk bed they were offered, relaxed in the knowledge that they’re both safe. What he doesn’t quite expect is Kurt climbing down from the top bed and curling up in the corner of Blaine’s mattress. Kurt’s tail wraps around Blaine’s leg, like he’s anchoring himself on his new friend. It’s when Blaine can hear soft purring from Kurt that he finally settles and lets it lull him into sleep.


End file.
